Explosion
by Luprizarts
Summary: Quand la goupille de la grenade est trop endommagée, elle fait tout exploser. Révélant sur son passage des choses qui auraient mieux fait de rester cachées.


Les larmes franchissaient la barrière de ses yeux de manière régulière. Un flux continue de perles salées qui n'avaient de cesse de couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle avait renoncé au fait de stopper leurs courses.

Assise sur le canapé de sa meilleure amie, un verre de rhum à la main, Sam laissa tomber son masque de militaire. Longtemps, elle avait lutté pour le garder en place, mais ce soir elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour le maintenir sur son visage.

Elle approcha l'alcool de ses lèvres et vida le contenue d'une traite.

Le canapé vacilla sur sa gauche et avant même que son esprit n'est pris en compte cette information, un corps chaud était assis à côté d'elle.

-Sam… Parle-moi.

Janet Frasier avait ouvert la porte à sa coéquipière deux heures plus tôt. Il ne lui avait guère fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'apercevoir que cette dernière n'était pas dans son état normal. Depuis son arrivé, aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Janet s'était efforcée, tant bien que mal, à la faire parler, mais c'était comme de s'adresser à un mur.

-Je le déteste, Janet. Prononça Sam pour la première fois, les yeux regardant dans le vide.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Janet posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour essayer de la ramener à la raison.

-Je le déteste, de tout mon cœur, je le déteste. Répéta-t-elle, le regard toujours perdu dans un brouillard de larmes.

Janet se rendit compte pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, que l'état d'esprit de son ami était de plus en plus critique. Inquiète elle reprit son rôle de médecin.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis visiblement, tu as bu…

-Je le déteste. Répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

-… Et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire.

La doctoresse attrapa le verre de Sam et le posa sur la table basse devant elle. Elle prit ensuite l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras et Sam se laissa faire sans résister.

-C'est fini. Souffla la militaire à l'oreille de Janet.

-Qu'est-ce qui est fini Sam ?

-J'arrête de jouer.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce jeu qu'il y avait entre nous. C'est fini. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

-Je ne comprends rien Sam, explique-moi.

Cette dernière serra les dents et fit face à la nouvelle vague de douleur qui lui inonda le corps. Elle se décala de l'étreinte de son ami et se resservit un verre.

-À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais au juste ? Elle avala une gorgée d'alcool avant de continuer. J'avais fini par croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence. Mais il y a toujours des conséquences...

-Sam, est-ce que tout ça à un rapport avec la journée épouvantable que nous avons tous passé aujourd'hui ?

-Il ne m'a même pas demandé pardon.

-Qui ça ?

-Il ne m'a même pas demandé pardon. Répéta-t-elle comme un automate. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me doit rien. Mais je croyais que nous étions amis.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire de qui tu parles ?

À peine avait-elle fini de prononcer sa première phrase que Janet vit surgir, dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, une immense vague de colère.

-J'ai bossé trois mois pour lui. Non-stop. Trois. Putain. De mois. Bordel ! Et en retour qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Rien ! Nada ! Que tchi !

Janet n'eut plus besoin d'insister auprès de Sam pour connaître le nom du coupable. Elle venait de l'identifier par elle-même. Elle se souvient d'avoir eu une brève discussion avec la scientifique lors de la disparition de ce dernier. La doctoresse s'était douté que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit ce jour-là, mais malheureusement, cette fois encore, ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés.

-Je suis une idiote ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je retombe dans les mêmes schémas ? Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même en amenant le verre de rhum à ses lèvres.

La doctoresse décida de ne pas intervenir pour le moment. Sam avait besoin de lâcher la pression qui lui pesait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue chez elle. Pour pouvoir évacuer ce poids douloureux qui lui comprimait la poitrine. La militaire avait suffisamment confiance en sa collègue pour pouvoir se livrer à elle sans risquer de représailles.

-J'en ai assez. Recommença Sam en avalant une gorgée de plus. Assez, tu m'entends ?! Je ne suis pas une blondasse écervelée qui lèche les bottes de mes supérieurs pour pouvoir monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Je n'ai pas besoin de son amitié. Et puisque de toute manière, selon lui, elle n'a jamais existé, je m'en sortirai bien mieux toute seule !

Janet aurait pu se sentir insultée par les paroles de sa coéquipière. La scientifique n'était pas seule, elle l'avait elle, ainsi que Daniel et Teal'c. Mais la doctoresse avait également eu son lot de souffrance avec les hommes, et elle savait que les paroles de sa collègue n'étaient empreintes que de peine et de colère. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de la blesser.

Elle fit couler, de colère, le reste de son verre au fond de sa gorge.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que non seulement, il a été odieux dans ses propos, mais qu'en plus de cela, il a décidé de s'exiler sur Edora. Edora ! Sur la quantité de planètes que nous avions visitées, il ne pouvait pas en choisir une autre ? Non, il a fallu qu'il remue une fois de plus le couteau dans la plaie ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis trois mois, pour le faire partir de là-bas.

Sam se leva, furibonde, du canapé et commença à creuser un sillon dans le salon de la doctoresse.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu rentrer. Tu aurais dû le voir quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être sauvé. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il était déjà dans les bras de cette godiche ! Il devait s'attendre à ce que je ne trouve jamais la solution. Peut-être même qu'il fait semblant depuis trois ans, et qu'il ne croit nullement en mes capacités de scientifiques.

Il était grand temps pour Janet, de couper son ami dans ses élucubrations farfelues.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça Sam…

Mais la militaire ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et la coupa.

-Il nous déteste de toute façon. Je le sais, c'est lui qui me l'a dit de vive voix. Je cite « J'ai un petit problème avec les scientifiques ». De plus, je lui ai été imposé. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a choisi dans son équipe, et ça, il doit le ruminer depuis un moment !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Sam…

-Oh non, crois-moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Ses actes parlent pour lui.

La scientifique était quelqu'un de têtue. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Janet le savait et c'est pourquoi elle sût avant même de commencer à parler que le débat avec sa meilleure amie serait long.

-Ses actes parlent pour lui ? Non mais tu t'entends Sam ? On cause bien du même homme, là ? Cet homme qui passe toutes ses nuits auprès de toi lorsque tu es blessé et que tu te retrouves à récupérer dans mon infirmerie. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à ce que tu dis, et je suis presque sûr que tu n'y crois pas non plus. Tu penses vraiment que vous auriez pu continuer de travailler ensemble s'il n'avait pas confiance en toi Sam ?

-Alors pourquoi, quand il est revenu de sa trahi… De sa mission, il n'est pas venu s'excuser ?

-Tu sais comment il est.

-Pourtant, il s'est excusé auprès de Daniel.

-Et tu ne penses pas que ça puisse avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il tient à toi, et qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour venir se faire pardonner ?

-Le colonel, n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué Janet. Et ce n'est plus un enfant. Il est grand et il n'a besoin d'aucune aide pour venir me voir.

-Encore une chose, Sam. Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça à moi et non pas à lui ?

Le blanc qui suivit cette question, en disait plus long sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour cet homme que tous les discours qu'elle avait prononcés précédemment. Janet comprenait pleinement l'état de son ami, mais elle ne savait pas très bien comment gérer la situation.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis venu te porter un café pendant tes recherches. Tu m'as dit que le fait qu'il te manquait n'était pas un problème. Je crois que c'est devenu un problème Sam.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Sam, tu n'as plus cinq ans toi non plus, alors s'il te plaît ne me mens pas. Dit Janet d'une voix lasse.

-Que cherches-tu à me faire dire exactement ?

-Que votre amitié a évolué pour toi.

-Évolué ? J'utiliserai plutôt le terme de dégrader, je suis devenu une étrangère à ses yeux.

La doctoresse commença à s'énerver face au comportement de son ami. Elles étaient miliaires, merde ! Alors si la scientifique avait décidé de faire l'autruche et bien elle lui ferait sortir la tête du sable.

-Alors pourquoi cette idée te remue autant ?

-Parce que je pensais que nous étions amis !

-Vous l'êtes Sam ! Mais ça ne te suffit plus. Tu veux plus ! Et c'est ça, accentua-t-elle en pointant son index vers la jeune femme, qui fait que tu ne supportes pas sa fausse trahison et que tu ne peux te faire à l'idée qu'il se soit attaché à quelqu'un d'autre sur cette fichue planète. Tu es tombé amou…

-Ne le dis pas !

-…reuse de ton supérieur.

Un nouveau blanc se fit dans la pièce. L'information crachée par son ami avait du mal à passer. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit. Pourtant, face à cette vérité, elle semblait enfin mettre le doigt sur le vrai problème.

La scientifique était complètement paniquée. L'idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête et elle avait de plus en plus de sens. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Janet ?

-Je ne sais pas Sam, mais commencer par avoir une discussion avec le principal intéressé est peut-être un bon départ.

-C'est interdit. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix morne, comme pour se le rappeler à elle-même.

-Je sais Sam. Mais cela ne veut pas dire…

-Il va me détester.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?

-En fait, il me déteste déjà.

-Tu racontes encore n'importe quoi. Il tient à toi.

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux…

-Sam, cette situation t'échappe pour le moment, cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois la résoudre ce soir. Mais c'est un fait. Tu es…

-C'est bon Janet, crois-moi, j'ai compris. Je t'assure. Insista-t-elle. Il faut simplement que je digère l'information.

La scientifique se reposa sur le canapé à côté de sa coéquipière et reprit un verre d'alcool, qu'elle avala d'un coup sec. Janet se doutait qu'à l'heure actuelle, une tornade d'amplitude maximale devait tout renverser dans la tête de sa meilleure amie.

-Je peux rester dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Bien sûr.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis restèrent assises face à la flasque de rhum, un long moment. Sam faisait de son mieux pour retrouver un semblant de normalité dans ses émotions et Janet servait silencieusement de réconfort à côté d'elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, Janet se leva.

-Je vais aller te chercher des draps.

-Janet. La stoppa Sam en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elles échangèrent un bref regard, et la doctoresse vit dans les yeux de son ami de l'inquiétude.

-Tout ça reste entre nous, hein ?

-Sam, je ne révélerai jamais rien de ce qui a pu se dire en toi et moi ce soir. Tu es mon amie, et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Merci. Répondit simplement la militaire les yeux pleins de larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu ne serais très certainement pas soûl à l'heure qu'il est.

La militaire rit face à sa déclaration et elle relâcha le poignet de son ami.

Janet partit dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de penser au bourbier dans lequel s'était enlisé son ami. Elle n'en avait pas fini de devoir essuyer les larmes de sa coéquipière. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. À chaque fois qu'elle croiserait les deux militaires dans la base, elle n'aurait de cesse de les épier et de voir l'évolution de leur relation.

* * *

_Hello Campeurs !_

_Je suis en pleine rédaction de deux nouvelles fanfics et comme j'ai pas mal d'idées, j'écris, j'écris , j'écris et on ne peux plus m'arrêter lol. Je voulais poster quelque chose avant la fin de l'année donc je me suis forcé à écrire une fanfic "courte" pour pouvoir vous la partager rapidement._

_Je ne suis pas fan à cent-pour-cent de mon style d'écriture sur cette fanfic, mais j'avais du mal à trouver mieux, sachant que je ne souhaitais pas passer un temps infini en relecture, j'ai fini par sortir cette version. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci encore à .stargate pour sa relecture et la correction de mon texte._

_En vous souhaitant de joyeuse fêtes à tous et à toutes._

_Kiss campeurs !_


End file.
